


The Aftermath

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Is there anything happy in here?, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: When Aguilar contracted his blade Maria let out a shaky breath that she didn't know she was holding. They would give their flesh and blood for the Creed, and she knew that only one of them would make it out of this by the skin of their heels. She only wished that she had placed that choice into her hands when she had the chance.





	The Aftermath

_The Apple. Give it to him. Now._

* * *

 

_When Aguilar contracted his blade Maria let out a shaky breath that she didn't know she was holding. They would give their flesh and blood for the Creed, and she knew that only one of them would make it out of this by the skin of their heels. She only wished that she had placed that choice into her hands when she had the chance._

_Her novice-her idiotic novice who was so much more-took that from her._

* * *

 

_"For the Creed."_

Maria pleaded as she had many times before. It was something that she always told him when he had been her novice, because he always followed his personal will and emotions. It was a flaw that made the Brotherhood reject him, Bennedicto warn him, and ultimately the thing that drew him to her begging for a chance.

But she knew what she would have to do. The Apple meant everything. Their childrens lives meant everything even when they had deserted them. Swallowing back the lump that had formed in her throat, Maria tried to smile at him as her eyes burned with tears.  _Please, Aguilar,_ she thought but the snick of a blade confirmed her fear. Moving her arm, she felt Ojeda become defensive as she moved, but it didn't last for long.

Taking Ojeda's hand, Maria was intent on plunging the blade into her throat. 

Instead, the knife wasn't piercing her, it wasn't even near her anymore, and the weight of the situation had fallen upon her. The blade was in his neck-a river of crimson coming down from him as he collapsed- _it should have been me._

Through blurry, tear-filled eyes, Maria watched as Aguilar fell.His face contorting into one of shock and sadness and anger as his body hit the ground; the one novice to have survived only to die with the rest of the Brotherhood. 

With a flick of her wrist the mechanism in her left hidden blade clicked sending out a thin spike straight into Torquemada's side. He would not live, but there was no way for her to reach him from across the room. Then, as every storm does, it hits with all of its strength. Ojeda had thrown her behind him against the wooden door she had barricaded, his men slamming against it on the other side. This would not be the first time she has fought him, but could she kill him? _For Aguilar._  

With as much strength as she could muster-a sharp pain running through the muscle of her arm-she blocked him. Her hidden blades hitting the blade of his sword knocked her back. The move was one that she had only done once before and it had ended with a blade digging into her shoulder. Pushing back she gritted her teeth before raising her knee up, slamming it as hard as she could against him, no matter how much discomfort would come from it.

 _"I should have killed you long ago."_ She told him, no matter if it hurt the small part of her that still cared. The part that had been a naive novice all those years ago when Templars were just names without actions placed to them.

Quick reflexes helped her as she advanced against him. Kicking his sword from her hand before digging her hidden blades across his knees, beneath his armor, until she had the man kneeling before her. 

_"Even after what you've done you sadden me." You sadden the young girl who had been foolish enough to love you. "But your the reason that he is dead, and for that I cannot forgive you."_

She pushed up, felt his blood stain her hands and trail down beneath the gauntlets of her blade. His death was quick, his pain less so, as his body collapsed beside Aguilar's. The Apple-rough, crusted in crimson-rolled away from her novice palm and in between the two men. Maria would lie if she had told herself that it didn't make her sick. A visual representation of the end to the things that had made her life her own when compared to her duty to the Brotherhood. 

A frown marred her features as she picked the Apple from the ground.

Torquemada stood across the room like a deer holding onto his wound. Fearful eyes that compared to his shaking hand as he unlocked the door. 

 _I'll kill you as well,_ she vowed before propelling herself out with her rope dart. The Black Knights rushing in to the aftermath of it all. The Assassin could only hope that the Sultan and his son could out run them.

* * *

There is nothing left of the Spain Brotherhood. 

The inactive members had been pushed away from the monastery by the Inquisition fighting to eradicate the Moors and the Jews. Any active member had been killed off through the decades across Andalusia. They were nomads after all, yet none lived anymore with the death of Aguilar. Of course, she lived, she always had a knack for outlining those she loved or cared for, for getting them killed, and killing them in return. 

The only things she had left were out of reach. 

A son in France, one raised by a noble family, that wouldn't take kindly to a Moor. Even if her son has a family of his own, grandchildren that she will know nothing of, going to Versailles is out of question. Then there is Aguilar's son-the remainder of the civilian life her novice once had with his wife-but the Ottoman Empire is a large place to leave a child. Especially one that would have already became a man. It only leaves their daughter, Josephina, who is nothing more than two summers. They had left her in Madrid, but the Inquisition like all things could easily get to her. 

Maria could not leave her child in the hands of France, but the Brotherhood in the Ottoman Empire would perhaps take her into their fold. 

* * *

_She only leaves a letter behind._

* * *

Children do not live long in this world and Maria does not look on life as Aguilar had. She knows the chances, but if her child is to live then she will have a location.  _Egypt. Masyaf. Perhaps even China._ The Apple needs to be dealt with, and until then she will keep the blood staining her blades.

* * *

_Sometimes she wishes that it had been her._

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I took some time to think about this scenario, and getting into Maria's mindset to do so. Compared to Aguilar, I believe that she would harbor more guilt and regret over the things that have happened, that she has done, and overall her life. 
> 
> This one shot was drastically cut short towards then end in Maria's choice to give up her child. I wanted to show that in her regret and guilt that she would isolate herself, something I tried to hint at with all of her past novices dying. Aguilar was just the icing on the cake that was being suppressed by her dedication to the Brotherhood.


End file.
